memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation/Borg Encounter/Act Four
The Federation battlegroup is facing the transwarp conduit. Captain's log supplemental. After trying to destroy the conduit we're awaiting the arrival of the Borg so far nothing. In his quarters John is looking out at the transwarp conduit. Has B'Elanna figure out how to close the conduit? John says as he looks at the desktop monitor. Typhuss shrugs his shoulders. No, not yet, B'Elanna is working on it right now Typhuss says on the screen. He looks at the monitor. Geordi is working it here as well but so far its difficult John says as he looks at the monitor. Typhuss smiles. We just need to find the answer Typhuss says on the screen. He nods. Yeah but what John says as he looks at the monitor. Typhuss thinks. I don't know Typhuss says on the screen. Bridge to Branson Commander Ivanova says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Branson here go ahead Captain Branson says as he speaks into the com. Sir we're picking up something going on with the conduit it looks like its about to open up Commander Ivanova says over the com. He gets his jacket. Sound battle stations I'm on my way have the fleet prep for combat Captain Branson says as he speaks into the com. Aye, sir Commander Ivanova says over the com. Klaxon blares. Typhuss I've gotta hop off here Captain Branson says as he looks at the desktop monitor. He nods and the transmission ends. The conduit opens and a single Borg cube emerges from it and approaches the fleet. On the bridge Lieutenant Mitchell looks at the tactical console. I'm receiving a hail from the cube Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console then turns to Captain Branson. Branson nods at him. He activates the com. Mitchell brings the signal up as the sounds of the cube are heard through out the com as the viewer shows the center of the cube. We are the Borg, lower your shields and surrender your ships, we will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own, your culture will adapt to service us, resistance is futile the Collective says as one. Branson looks at the viewer. I've got a better idea why don't you turn around and go back to the Delta Quadrant before we send you there in a couple thousand pieces Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. Irrelevant the Collective says on the viewer. Captain Martin looks at the screen. Is it you've scanned our forces you know we can match your fire power, so if I were you I'd turn back now before you get your asses handed to you for the third time Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. You will be assimilated the Collective says and cuts the transmission. Console beeps. Their charging their weapons Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. He goes to his chair. All ships this is the flagship break and attack Captain Branson says as he speaks into the com. The Enterprise and the rest of the Federation battlegroup move in formation toward the Borg cube, attacking the ship in a swarming tactic that was used during the first battle of Sector 001 in 2373. The battlegroup unleashes phasers and torpedoes dealing damage to the cube but the cube fires at the battlegroup destroying the USS Regula vaporizing half of her primary saucer section as it flips and fires surge from it along with debris from the site of destruction. On the bridge of the Enterprise Captain Branson turns to Lieutenant Mitchell. Fire phasers full spread Captain Branson says as he looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the tactical console. The Enterprise fires her newly installed quantum phasers and deals critical hits to the cube. On the bridge of the Intrepid Captain Kira gives Ensign Rager an attack pattern. Captain Ensign Rager says as she looks at him. Captain Kira orders Ensign Rager to do an attack pattern. Attack pattern alpha one Typhuss says as he looks at Ensign Rager. She inputs commands into the helm. Aye, sir attack pattern alpha one Ensign Rager says as she looks at the helm. Typhuss gives Korena an order as well. Lock phasers on target and fire Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Korena. Commander Korena inputs commands into the tactical console. Firing Commander Korena says as she inputs commands into the tactical console. The Intrepid unleashes a barrage of phasers and strikes the cube's outer hull, the cube fires at the Intrepid hits it's outer hull on the secondary hull causing an explosion, as officers run from the section as the explosion happens the atmosphere vents from the breach as an officer is hanging on for dear life but is sucked out of the breach and dies from the lack of air. Hull breach deck 24 Colonel Carter says as she looks at the ops console. Colonel Mackenzie looks at her. SEAL IT! Colonel Mackenzie shouts as she's looking at the XO console on her right side. The Mackenzie gives Ensign Rager an order and to Commander Torres. Keep our bow on the cube, auxiliary power to forward shields Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at Rager and Torres. Captain Kira looks up at the tactical console where Commander Kornea is at and gives her an attack pattern with quantum torpedoes. Attack pattern delta, fire quantum torpedoes Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Kornea. Commander Korena inputs commands into the tactical console and presses the fire button. The Intrepid fires four quantums and the torpedoes striked the outer hull as the cube then changes it's attention towards Earth and heads over there. On the bridge Captain Branson looks at the viewer. That's not good Ro follow that cube Captain Branson says as he goes to his chair. Lieutenant Ro inputs commands into the helm. Aye, sir Lieutenant Ro says as she inputs commands into the helm. The Enterprise and the remaining fleet pursues the cube, meanwhile at Earth USS Voyager leads a reserve fleet protecting Earth in case the main fleet failed to stop the cube. On the bridge Lieutenant Campbell looks at her console then reports to Admiral Janeway. Ma'am sensors are picking up the Borg cube along with the defense fleet at least 45% of the fleet is pursuing the cube the rest are either crippled or destroyed Lieutenant Campbell says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Janeway and Captain Chakotay. Janeway turns to Chakotay. Maybe the defense fleet failed Janeway says as she looks at him. He turns to her. At least the cube has to get pass us before they get to Earth Chakotay says as he looks at her. She nods at him. Battle stations Admiral Janeway says as she looks at the viewer. The lights dim and klaxon sounds throughout the ship. The defense fleet is combating the cube all the way to Earth on the bridge of the Intrepid Captain Kira looks at the viewer and then turns to Commander Korena at tactical. Sir Commander Korena says as she looks at him. He looks at her. What is it Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Korena. The Borg cube is on course for sector 001 the flagship has ordered the remaining ships to pursuit the cube Commander Kornea says as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. Captain Kira turns to Ensign Rager. Follow the Borg cube, full impulse, engage Typhuss says as he looks at Ensign Rager. She inputs commands into the helm. A Galaxy class starship is destroyed by a Borg cutting beam as the rest of the fleet fire at the cube throwing their torpedoes and phasers at the cube hitting the outer hull as the cube fires at the fleet destroying three Miranda class starships and a Akria class starship, as the Enterprise fires at the cube and moves to port as the cube fires an energy beam that lances out hitting the port quarter of the primary hull hitting the shield armor. On the bridge Admiral Janeway gives Lieutenant Tare an attack pattern. Lieutenant attack pattern alpha four Admiral Janeway says as she looks at her. Lieutenant Tare inputs commands into the helm. Aye, ma'am Lieutenant Tare says as she looks at her helm. Voyager fires her phasers and torpedoes at the cube but is crippled in about five seconds, as the Intrepid fires her photons but is trapped in a tractor beam. On the bridge Commander Korena looks at her console. We've locked in a tractor beam Commander Korena says as she looks at her console. Captain Kira tells her to target the beam. Target their tractor beam emitters and fire phasers Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Korena. She inputs commands into the tactical console. Minimal damage to the cube Commander Korena says as she looks at the tactical console. Typhuss looks over at Mackenzie.